Lost Legend
by chameleon27
Summary: The universe is attacked by an infamous myth, whose evil threatens to consume every living thing in existance. Goku, with the aid of his friends, must race against time to find a way to confront the demon that has been unleashed. But what price must be
1. Escape?

Disclaimer: For any of you reading this who, unfortunately, is a DBGT fan…I'm sorry. I'm pretty much pretending it doesn't take place. Instead, I'm rewriting the history of the events that take place after the end of DBZ, and I'm going to try to write in some of the things that were discarded in the series.  
  
  
  
Lost Legend  
  
The universe expands far beyond that which the human mind can comprehend. Science has yet to discover its boundaries, and is continually finding new systems and stars that were previously unknown to mankind. But over the past century, the people of the Earth became aware that they were not the only intelligent beings in the universe. In fact, many of the races they came into contact with were vastly more advanced technologically than Earth would be for decades to come.  
  
While most of these "aliens" stayed clear of dealings with mankind, others had come with peaceful approaches, though these were few in number and their representatives never stayed on the planet very long. There were other dispositions that aliens had, including aggression. Over twenty years ago, mankind saw an aggressive act by an alien race when two powerful warriors known as sayians tried to take over the planet for their employer, an incredibly powerful being known as Frieza. Fortunately, a man named Goku overcame the two warriors, saving the earth.  
  
After this, the Capsule Corporation built a spaceship, though primitive at the time, which could travel at incredible speeds through space. Goku used this spacecraft to travel to a distant planet called Namek to aid his friends, who had used an alien spacecraft to venture to the planet beforehand. Goku eventually confronted and defeated the infamous Frieza, but barely escaped the exploding planet with his life.  
  
Since then, Goku has fought on two other planets, in the afterlife, and again back on earth. Throughout his experiences, we are aware of the sayian race and other alien races, as well as the afterlife and mystical beings with great power, known as Kais.  
  
But what if…just what if there was yet a greater layout of the universe than what has been seen so far?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The atmosphere churned, twisting clouds in every direction. Thunder and lightning rang across the sky, as the ground far below was breaking apart. Ruptures in the planet's crust spewed forth lava and ash, darkening the already foreboding atmosphere. Mountains were crumbling to rubble in the distance, while cities collapsed on themselves. The whole planet was shivering with quakes. The core had been penetrated, supercharged with an incredible amount of energy. In a matter of minutes, Planet Vegita would have a meltdown, imploding itself and creating a black hole.  
  
"Grandfather!"  
  
The voice was straining to reach through the deafening roar of the torrent winds outside the small cave. A sayian stood at the entrance to the tunnel, barely able to stay on his feet when the ground shook again. A large ship was waiting in a clearing just below the cave. He was planning on leaving the planet with his grandfather two hours from now, but when Frieza began attacking, his grandfather insisted on stopping at this cave. For what, the sayian didn't care. All he knew is that they had to leave immediately. The planet would be gone in another few minutes.  
  
There was no reply from inside the cave.  
  
"Grandfather!" the man shouted again.  
  
No response.  
  
He cursed and entered the cave. It was dark and the shaking ground made it difficult to walk.  
  
"Grandfather!" he shouted again.  
  
This time her heard a muffled reply. From out of the pitch came an old man, his white beard nearly reaching his belt. His tail was wrapped tightly around his waist, permanently locked in that coiled position for ages. The old man was slow, but surprisingly steady as he made his way to his impatient grandson. A large book was held firmly to the old man's chest by his arms, guarding it as if it were some lost treasure. Even in the dimness of the cave's interior, the younger sayian could see the book's age.  
  
"Must you be in such a hurry?" the old man said with a crooked smile.  
  
The grandson looked at his grandfather in curious shock. Of course he had to be in a hurry. The whole planet was going to explode in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Yes I do," said the young sayian. "Now let's get out of here. Now!"  
  
Without hesitation, the sayian picked up his grandfather and flew to the opening of the cave. He reached the violent winds outside and had to steady himself. With a soft thud, he landed on the grassy field and bounded to the spaceship's open cargo bay door. Once inside, he strapped the grandfather into one of the seats that lined the bay's wall and ran to the cockpit. Without strapping in, he immediately shoved the throttle forward.  
  
The large vessel rocked back and forth in the wind as it rose quickly into the air. The afterburners ignited, sending a wave of flame across the field below. With a roar, the ship blasted off, struggling to climb out of the atmosphere. The storm clouds were like black fingers, stretching their raspy grips to pull at the ship's hull. But the cargo ship was built for towing heavy cargo, which meant its engines were immensely powerful.  
  
The sayian could see streaks of fire blazing around the conical snout of the large ship. Just a few more seconds and they would be clear of the planet. He had to smile to himself. They were going to make it out, and even Frieza's battleships, which were waiting to send any escaping ship back to the surface, wouldn't be able to stop them. This ship was different from all the others.  
  
From his throne on the bridge of his battleship, Cooler smiled at the view screen. The sayian race was going to be eliminated once and for all. How many times had he advised his arrogant brother to destroy them? If he had it his way, they'd have been extinct a long time ago. But at least the race of monkeys gave his brother a hard time. Cooler took comfort in that.  
  
Frieza had always been their father's favorite. Even as children, all those centuries ago, he could remember how he was mistreated…and Frieza made sure he knew about it. How he hated his brother. The only time he could ever feel superior, despite actually being physically stronger, was when the sayians would give Frieza trouble. His father ridiculed Frieza for keeping such insolent pests as servants. But now, his father would have nothing to ridicule, and once again, Frieza would be back in his father's favor.  
  
On the bridge, dozens of aliens dressed in combat armor were working computer stations and ship sensors. One of the men shouted an order to the weapons stations that lined the battleship's hull. On the view screen at the front of the bridge, a dozen sayian spacecraft exploded in a barrage of laser fire. But the sensor chief, a wired alien with a blue crest running over his baldhead, was still shouting at the communications officer. Angry, the coms officer shouted something back into his radio headset.  
  
Another foray of laser fire blasted across space, continuing on into obscurity.  
  
"Again!" the sensor chief ordered.  
  
More weapons fire ran across the view screen. Now Cooler was curios. He stood from his throne, receiving bows from the soldiers stationed at his side. As he approached the front of the bridge, the technicians and officers did the same.  
  
"What's wrong," said the tyrant slowly.  
  
"A sayian space pod, sir," the sensor chief replied in a shaky voice. "It's too small for our weapons to lock onto. Shall I dispatch the star fighters?"  
  
Cooler didn't reply, but only stood there in silence. He saw the craft, but not with his eyes. His surroundings dimmed as he reached out with his aura. He felt the small presence inside the pod. The being inside was definitely a sayian…but something was strange about the presence he was sensing. It wasn't an aura that he was feeling. No, it was something deeper. There was something different about this sayian.  
  
Cooler had felt this type of presence before, when he watched from space when the sayians banished that scientist and his son, Brolli. That baby sayian was measured to be just as strong as he was, even at that early age. But with Brolli, the presence wasn't nearly as strong as the one he felt in that small pod. Cooler reached further into his senses to measure the sayian's power level. It was minuscule, even when compared to the third class sayian warriors. But for some strange reason, Cooler was afraid of him.  
  
"Let it go," the tyrant ordered. "If Frieza wants to kill every last sayian, then let him chase this one to the ends of the universe for all I care."  
  
"Shall we continue to kill the other sayians who are trying to escape?" asked the sensor chief.  
  
Cooler smiled.  
  
"Kill the pests."  
  
"Hang on back there!" shouted the young sayian to his grandfather.  
  
The atmosphere was behind them, but now they had to deal with Frieza's starships. But this was just the situation that he had planned for. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Frieza would wise up and attack the sayian race. Well he wasn't going to be caught that easily. He spent years working on this project, and now it was time to lay it all on the line.  
  
The sayian pushed a button on the control panel in front of him, opening a glass hatch. Inside, a red button was flashing. The batteries were charged, but he'd only get one chance at this. A second smaller light was right above the red one, but wasn't lit. He pressed the unlit button, and the red light began flashing in faster intervals. The computer was calculating a path.  
  
The ship suddenly rocked onto its side, and then jolted forward. They battleships were firing at them.  
  
Cooler watched from the bridge, seeing the large cargo vessel move across the screen. The first shots had hit the ship, but hadn't destroyed it.  
  
"Lock torpedoes," said Cooler. "I don't want that thing getting away."  
  
"Yes, sire," said the sensor chief.  
  
The communications officer was already relaying the order.  
  
The red light was flashing like mad.  
  
"Come on," the sayian growled. "Come on."  
  
An alarm sounded throughout the cockpit. The sayian peered into the sensor monitor to his left. He cursed. Two torpedoes were headed their way, and fast. As he turned around, he saw the flashing light turn to a bright green. He punched it.  
  
Cooler watched the torpedoes close in on the vessel. The sensor chief gave the count.  
  
"Torpedo impact in five, four, three, two, one – what the?"  
  
The ship was gone. In a split second, it had disappeared, leaving the torpedoes with an open path into outer space.  
  
Cooler cursed and blasted the sensor chief, disintegrating him instantly.  
  
On the cargo vessel, the sayian put the ship on autopilot. Through the cockpit windows, the stars were a dizzying array of phasing lines. He made his ways out to the cabin and into the cargo bay, where his grandfather was still clenching tight to the old book. The old man had a large smile on his face.  
  
"Always knew you were a smart kid, Miko," the grandfather said. "Well done."  
  
The young man smiled back and helped his grandfather out of the chair. Now that things had slowed down, he had a chance to study the book that his grandfather seemed to cherish so much. It wasn't really much to look at, and its binding was becoming unraveled. The pages, as much as he could see, were yellowed with age. It was also rather large, nearly too large for his grandfather to keep in his arms without it being awkward.  
  
"So, Grandfather, you ever going to tell me why we risked our lives for this book?"  
  
The old man smiled.  
  
"You believe in legends, Miko?"  
  
The young man nodded. Of course he did. Every sayian child grows up hearing about the legendary super sayian, and all the other myths. The legendary super sayian was the only legend he cared for though.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"Well," the grandfather said. "Here's one you haven't heard before."  
  
The old man was about to open the book when an alarm sounded. In an instant, the young sayian had raced to the cockpit. Lights were flashing everywhere, and the stars outside the windows were phasing back to normal. The couple blasts they took from Frieza's battleships must have taken out the hyperdrive engine. But any thoughts of repairing it quickly disappeared. When the view through the windows went back to normal, the sayian could see the curvature of a planet growing larger and larger. The weapons fire hadn't taken out the hyperdrive engine, but instead had thrown the computer off course…and they were going to crash. 


	2. Get Together

Chapter Two  
  
Over 40 years later:  
  
Goku planted his feet, dropping his weight to his knees and preparing himself for the onslaught that was almost upon him. Five energy beams shot through the air, slicing the ground below them. Each one was a different energy concentration than the other ones, but all of them were tremendous in power. Goku tightened his muscles, summoning his energy. The fireballs were almost to him.  
  
Behind the flying energy stood Ubuu. The young boy was exhausted, breathing heavily as he struggled to keep his arms stretched out in front of him. With all the strength left in his body, he pushed the beams towards his opponent. He had grown in strength over the few months that he'd been training under Goku, and his technique was sharpening. But would he ever be strong enough to match his trainer? Goku had never even turned super sayian during their matches, and yet always seemed to come out on top every time.  
  
Goku was amazed at the young boy's strength. He was learning at an incredible rate, and growing in skill every day. But then, fighting against such a growing force made the trainer stronger as well. Goku could feel his power level rising little by little. Even now, as he was preparing to be hammered by oncoming energy beams, the sayian couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought of growing stronger.  
  
In an instant, Goku began powering up. The ground around him erupted, the rising clumps of dirt tumbling in the heat waves of energy. He shoved his palms into the air, facing the attack. An energy field appeared in front of his hands and quickly ran around his body. This was it.  
  
The attack struck the dome of energy like a freight train, blazing fire and smoke all around it. Ubuu watched as his attack emanated into a forming mushroom cloud, with a shockwave coming his way. The boy braced himself, shielding his face from his own attack. Once the dust clouds had blown past him, Ubuu looked up to find a large crater where the blast had taken place. But in the center of the football sized indentation was a floating sayian, still in his normal form, and smiling.  
  
Ubuu smiled back, and then fell backwards. He was so tired he couldn't stop himself. Almost as soon as he began falling, Goku grabbed him, gently sitting him down. The boy was breathing deeply, his eyes closed tight.  
  
"Careful, Ubuu," Goku said. "You don't want to overdo it this early in your training."  
  
The boy did manage to nod his head.  
  
"But still,"Goku continued, "That was one heck of a blast. I'm impressed."  
  
Ubuu cracked open his right eye to see the smile on Goku's face. Despite being worn out beyond all reason, the boy was happy. His teacher was impressed with him, and that was all he wanted.  
  
Goku picked the boy up and flew westward. The field they were practicing in wasn't actually very far from his house, and he knew Chichi would have a large meal ready for the two tired fighters when they returned. The thought of Chichi made Goku smile. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the life he lived. He shared it with a beautiful wife, strong boys who honored both he and Chichi, and friends who had, on many occasions, been ready to lay down their lives for him. To top it all off, he was training with a very strong lad, becoming stronger every day. Could things possibly get any better?  
  
The trees passed quickly beneath them as they flew past mountains and hills; sometimes low enough to smell the aroma of pine needles and grassy fields. Soon they reached Goku's house, a small cottage resting near a quiet stream. As usual, Chichi was waiting impatiently outside, expecting them to arrive the same time they had every day before. She was smiling at him, waving as he touched down a few yards away from her.  
  
Ubuu was feeling better now, and could walk on his own two feet, though not without it being obvious he was tired. Chichi's maternal instinct kicked in and she began checking the boy all over to see if he was badly hurt. She shot a wry frown in Goku's direction before accepting the fact that Ubuu was fine.  
  
"Really you two," Chichi said. "Do you have to be so rough? One of you is really going to get hurt if you keep this up."  
  
"Aw," Goku said with an innocent smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Come on, Chichi. We know what we're doing."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that," the woman said in return.  
  
"Please, ma'am," Ubuu said with a bow. "Don't be angry with us. We'll be safer next time."  
  
Chichi almost laughed.  
  
"Ubuu," she said. "As much as I love to hear you say that, I don't think Goku would listen to me anyway."  
  
She gave the sayian yet another wry frown. In return, he just kept smiling and scratching the back of his head. Goku, as if coming out of a trance, suddenly stopped his innocent smiling and looked off to the West. He could feel a very strong aura heading their way, and two smaller ones following behind it. Goku smiled.  
  
"Hey, all right!" the sayian shouted. "Gohan's coming for dinner."  
  
"Yep," said Chichi. "I called Videl and asked them to join us tonight. I thought it would be nice to eat as a family again." She grinned. "This means you can't eat all the food this time."  
  
Goku stopped smiling.  
  
Vegita stepped out of the gravity chamber. He wore a towel around his neck, but there really wasn't a point. Even in his normal form, he easily handled the chamber's maximum of 500 Gs. He didn't even break a sweat. This frustrated the sayian prince more every day. Goku (yes, he finally started getting used to calling him Goku instead of Kakarot) was getting stronger every day because he was training with that kid, Ubuu. But Vegita, on the other hand, had no one near his level to train with. Sure, Piccolo would come over once and a while for a sparring session, but that was no fun either. If only Gohan would agree to train with him. Perhaps then he could get some real training done.  
  
Still, at least he found a common ground with Piccolo. Bulma had started suggesting to him that he needed to expand himself socially. Personally, Vegita saw no need for being "social". However, he and Piccolo did share the same type of personality and sense of humor. The namekian was probably the only person he'd ever met that didn't annoy him.  
  
The sayian prince took a quick shower and then left the training dome. Bulma had the Capsule Corporation construct a football stadium sized training facility for her husband to train in. It had twin gravity wells, and also included target drones for accuracy practice. The shower room was also huge, connecting to a long, glass tunnel that ran to the couple's house.  
  
Once inside the house, the airtight doors for the tunnel slid shut behind him. The home was as futuristic and modern as could be, always being advanced by the newest technology. Nothing was average or mediocre. Even when Trunks was growing up, his toys were always the newest and greatest things. That was the advantage when you were married to the richest woman in the world.  
  
After the whole Buu ordeal, Vegita finally accepted the fact that he truly cared for Bulma and Trunks. A part of him would always remain the prideful rogue prince, but he would not deny his emotions for the boy or his mother. He and Bulma were married shortly afterwards, and thus began the sayian's life as a family man. At first, it was hard to adjust to these new feelings he was letting himself feel, but they soon came naturally. He even found that the way Trunks was looking up at him gave him a sense of meaning and purpose.  
  
He made his way to the kitchen, finding Bulma talking on the phone as usual. She smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek and then went for the fridge. He grabbed a beer and headed for large kitchen table. Sitting down felt surprisingly good to him, as did the liquor. Apparently the work out wasn't a complete loss.  
  
Bulma lowered the receiver to her shoulder and turned to Vegita.  
  
"Chichi invited us over for dinner tonight," she said. "You wanna go?"  
  
Vegita hadn't talked to Kak – Goku in about a month. He wanted to see how much stronger his rival had gotten, and just how much farther he had to go to match him.  
  
Secretly, Vegita admitted to himself that he probably would never surpass SSJ2, but he would try as hard as he could to match Goku in that stage.  
  
"Sure," Vegita said. "But tell her she'd better make some more food. I'm starving."  
  
Bulma replaced the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Chichi? Yeah, we'd love to come. Uh huh…yeah, he's hungry…"  
  
Vegita relaxed his senses and reached out with his aura. He wanted to see where Trunks and Goten were. They were close to the city, but far enough away to keep their training session from being dangerous to the public. Those two were becoming rather powerful now; there power levels probably reaching close to fifteen million or so when turned super sayian. Still, they had to fight as super sayians just to do anything against him in even in his natural form. But the sayian did enjoy training with his son. Normal dads play catch with their boys…Vegita fights his.  
  
Gohan flew slow enough to let Videl and Pan keep up with his pace, but still fast enough to appease his eagerness to see his father. Ever since his daughter, Pan, was born, he and Videl had stayed at home more often, especially when she was just a newborn. But it was soon apparent that Pan, like Trunks and Goten, was no ordinary child. At age six, she could already fly, shoot energy blasts, and have a healthy love for fighting (which was attributed to her grandfather's influence).  
  
Videl herself was also growing strong, despite not training nearly as much as she did before she became a mother. Most of her time was spent at home, taking care of Pan. Gohan worked the earlier part of the day at the local university, teaching upper level math and physics. During this time, Videl would actually train with Pan, and soon found the youngster to be much stronger than she was. It was then that Pan's training was put in the hands of her father.  
  
Gohan also found time for training, though he knew it wasn't as much as he should have. Still, he kept up his strength and sharpened his techniques. Though unable to turn super sayian any more, Gohan perfected his upgrade to the mystic state. In a way, it felt much like SSJ2 to him, except he had no golden hair. But the transformation was stronger than SSJ2. Vegita didn't like that too much, but Goku found it pretty cool. There was one regret though – no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to achieve SSJ3.  
  
In fact, it was possible that no one else would ever be able to reach that esteemed level except Goku. Vegita had reached SSJ2, but it was only through the boost he received from Babidi. He may not even have reached SSJ2 without that extra help. But then why could Gohan reach it, and at such an early age? He guessed it was because he was Goku's son, and the bloodline of incredible power was in him as well.  
  
Even as Gohan flew with his family to his parents' home, he kept running these thoughts in his mind. Could Goku have already gone SSJ2 when Cell was on Earth? Goku had told everyone that he reached that stage in the afterlife, but even so, was it still possible for him to achieve the higher levels of super sayian back then? Perhaps when Gohan transformed into a higher level, Goku realized that he might be able to do the same thing. Would he have had to die if he had made himself angry and transformed into SSJ2? If so, life would have been totally different than it was right now. But whether it could be better or worse, he didn't really care. Life now was absolutely perfect.  
  
Piccolo sat atop the towering rock formation. Channeling his ki, he began raising his aura to its limits. Heat waves distorted the air and the rock formation began to crack.  
  
The air around him started swirling away from him, the ground far below beginning to quake. Piccolo focused his senses on his body, concentrating his aura until he started glowing. Instantly, the rock formation crumbled to the desert floor far below.  
  
While his body was concentrating energy, Piccolo now focused his mind on a mental battle, between himself and his virtual clone. This was what he enjoyed doing. There was no urge to take a break or even relax in his training. Striving to become stronger had taken over all his passions. He'd seen how powerful the sayians had become during the Boo incident, and though they were all his friends, Piccolo was jealous. He used to be right on par with Goku, but now he wasn't even close to attaining a level anywhere near him.  
  
But he'd trained hard ever since then. His power level had nearly doubled, especially since he'd been having training sessions with Vegita. The sayian prince was actually a nicer person for the last six years, and Piccolo had grown to respect the sayian for his determination and power (note: he didn't say he liked him, because Piccolo just doesn't say things like that). 


	3. Dark Preminition

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
King Kai stood in the gargantuan arena, standing in the center of the massive fighting floor. The arena was the largest ever built, whether by mortal or immortal. Yet as he stood, watching the attendants and clean up crews prepare for the Afterlife Tournament that would take place in a few days, King Kai could only sigh. Pikkon was now his pupil, and was still the strongest fighter in the Afterlife. No one could match him here, and he too knew this. He actually didn't want to enter the tournament this year, but King Kai said that it was tradition for every Kai to have a pupil enter the contest. But now King Kai was rethinking his decision. This was going to be boring to say the least.  
  
His two antennae sprung up, allowing him to sense Pikkon approaching behind him.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Pikkon," King Kai said. "But we're already entered. You're fighting."  
  
Pikkon, wearing the same white uniform as always, stood next to the Kai and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'll fight again," the green alien said. "Don't worry about that. But there's someone I just met that I want to ask you about."  
  
King Kai was curious now, eager for a new topic to think about.  
  
"Oh," the plump master mused. "Who?"  
  
"He's an old man," Pikkon said. "Apparently he did some shady things while alive, so as punishment, he has to remain an old man for the first hundred years of the afterlife."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, King Kai," the green warrior continued. "He's a sayian, and he insists on talking to you."  
  
The round trainer stood silent for a while. A sayian actually made it into heaven? No sayain before had ever been good enough to get in, besides Goku that is. This would be interesting.  
  
"Hmmm," mused King Kai. "Ok, let's see him."  
  
"He's over there," said Pikkon.  
  
He pointed to the tunnel entrance that let the gladiators into the arena. There stood an old man, his long white beard running down to his waist. Also around his waist was a fury tail, wrapped tightly around the slender figure. Sure enough, he was a sayian. Both King Kai and Pikkon made there way over to the edge of the fighting floor and down the staircase. As they approached the old sayian, the old man began smiling.  
  
"Oh, thank you, master Kai," said the old man with a bow. "Please, here me out."  
  
"Now wait just a minute," said King Kai. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Jarell," the old man said. "I came to the afterlife over forty years ago, and have been trying to get a Kai to listen to me ever since then."  
  
Now the small master started loosing interest. If no other Kai wanted to listen, it was probably because the old man was a fruitcake.  
  
"Ok," said King Kai. "Go on."  
  
The old man took a deep breath.  
  
"King Kai," said the sayian. "Have you ever heard the name Xeno?"  
  
In and instant, King Kai had sprung into the air and wrapped his hands around the sayian's mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" exclaimed the short master. "What are you doing? Trying to get me in trouble? Don't say that name out loud!"  
  
Pikkon watched as King Kai looked all around them, sweating bullets and turning this way and that. Whatever the old man had to say, King Kai didn't want to hear it said. If it were really that bad, no wonder no other Kai would listen to the old man. Still, the green warrior was now curious.  
  
"Who's Xeno?" said Pikkon.  
  
Now King Kai was in his face.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Kai. "Don't ever say that name again!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok," Pikkon said in response. "But at least tell me who he is?"  
  
"NO!" replied King Kai.  
  
"Hey," Pikkon said. "Come on, I'm curious. Who is he?"  
  
King Kai growled as he looked at Pikkon. The green alien was a strong fighter, but was even more stubborn when it came to prying out secrets. There was no way out of this.  
  
"Grrrrrr, follow me," said Kai as he turned to the tunnel.  
  
The others quickly walked behind him. Past the entrance, they came to an intersection in the concourse. Food vendors were already setting up their shops and stands, while souvenir merchants were doing to the same. But the three continued forward, reaching a janitor's closet. Pikkon stopped.  
  
"Oh come on," he said. "Do we really need to go in there?"  
  
"Yes!" King Kai shouted.  
  
In they went, all three of them into the claustrophobic closet, complete with mops that stunk of mildew and cleaning chemicals that were barely ever used. When the door shut behind them, only a small light bulb was there to provide light. But even in the dim, Pikkon could see King Kai sweating. What was he so riled about?  
  
"Alright," the short master said to the old sayian. "What is this all about?"  
  
"The legend, sire," replied Jarell, the ever-calm sayian.  
  
"Yes," shouted King Kai. "A legend, a myth – that's all it is. Nothing more!"  
  
Pikkon smirked  
  
"Then why are you shouting to us in a janitor's closet?" the green warrior asked.  
  
"You be quiet," Kai shouted to him. "This is no laughing matter, legend or…or not."  
  
"So it is true then," Pikkon added.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kai screamed.  
  
"Please, King Kai," said Jarell. "We don't have much time." The blue-skinned master was uptight and angry, but he kept his peace to let the old sayian talk. "I don't know much about this," Jarell continued, "but I do know that time is running out, for everyone."  
  
"What do you mean," Pikkon asked him.  
  
"I mean that the universe as we know it is at risk," the old man told him. "The Day of Reckoning is at hand."  
  
"Day of Reckoning?" asked Pikkon.  
  
"Yes," King Kai said. "The legend this man speaks of is one of the oldest myths in the entire universe. It speaks of a master being of darkness. The legend has it that one day the being of darkness would awaken from his eternal sleep and wipe the universe clean of impurities, which means anything and everything. Stars, systems, galaxies – the whole universe would be destroyed."  
  
"I take it this dark being's name is the one you don't want spoken?" asked Pikkon.  
  
King Kai slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Yes," the master said. "This legend has been forgotten by nearly everyone in the mystic realm, mainly because it's too horrible to bear. Long ago, the Kai's swore an oath never to speak the dark being's name again, for fear of wrath and judgment on the Day of Reckoning."  
  
"Even the Kais were scared," noted Pikkon. "Just how powerful is this guy?"  
  
"No one has any idea," answered King Kai. "But I doubt it would make a difference. The last part of the legend says that there is no hope for the world, and that his dark power would overcome all others. It would be the ultimate force in the universe."  
  
"But that's where you're wrong, King Kai," argued Jarell. "There's more to the legend than what you and the other Kais know."  
  
"What?" King Kai said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"There's more to the legend!" Jarell practically shouted. "You see, the being of darkness is a creature of such great power, that the legend says he became a new type of being, one that leaves behind the restrictions of race or heritage. But in this stage, he has great wings like a dragon, and horns like a devil."  
  
"Sounds fitting," Pikkon commented.  
  
"But the part of the legend that I learned of," continued Jarell, "was that there was a way of defeating him!"  
  
"What?" King Kai shouted. "How? And how come you know this and the Kais don't?"  
  
"Because," Jarell continued, "I ran across an ancient book which documented the legend. I was only able to read some of it before I died, but the part I did read said that the being of darkness was mortal, which means he can be killed. It also started speaking of how the creature could be destroyed…but that was all I read. I never got a chance to finish it."  
  
"Did the book get destroyed as well?" Pikkon asked.  
  
"No," Jarell said. "But I'm not sure where I was when I died. My grandson and I escaped from Planet Vegita just before Frieza destroyed it, but crashed on a planet. I don't know what it was called, since I died in the crash."  
  
"What about your grandson," King Kai asked. "Did he survive?"  
  
"I think so," said the old sayian with a pause. "But I don't know if he'd still be alive. It was over forty years ago after all."  
  
For a moment, the three remained silent. Pikkon was running things through his mind, but King Kai was debating in his. Should he believe this crazy old man and risk his reputation as a Kai, or should he go about his business like nothing was wrong. It was just a legend after all. After a while, he came to a compromise.  
  
"Now look," King Kai said to Jarell. "Let's not forget that this is all just a legend. Like I said, it's a myth, nothing more. There's no need to get ourselves all wrapped up in this if there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Jarell started losing hope. "But –"  
  
"Nevertheless," King Kai continued. "I'll try and scan that part of the universe and see if I can find him…but I'm not making any promises."  
  
"Thank you, King Kai," said the old sayian with a bow.  
  
As the three left the confines of the janitor's closet, King Kai was silent. He never thought he'd ever hear of this myth again. Why was it being brought up now? Could it actually be true? He didn't want it to be. If it was, it would mean a being far more powerful than any the universe had ever seen…and what's worse, it would be a being of pure evil.  
  
A few hours later, King Kai left the stadium alone and hitched a ride on one of the space ferries that ran back and forth between the stadium's island and heaven. The starry sky soon became a thick fog of golden clouds as the ferry flew higher and higher. There were a few fighters on the ferry, there trainers vainly trying to get them to focus on the upcoming tournament. But King Kai's mind was only on one thing.  
  
The ferry reached its destination, an extravagant port lined with gold and large grassy fields. It was here that King Kai decided to do his searching. The grass was pretty much devoid of any people, so there wouldn't be much interference with his antennae. Past empty benches and meandering, golden sidewalks, he came to the tallest hill he saw. There, he relaxed his immediate senses and concentrated his energy to his long receptors on his forehead.  
  
It was always a strange sensation when he used his antennae, but today King Kai didn't even notice it. He was too focused on what feedback he was getting. The logical starting point was to start where Planet Vegita had originally been. In a few minutes, he pinpointed the exact location. Now he began scanning the surrounding systems. After nearly ten minutes of searching, he found nothing. He'd have to expand his senses and search the next ring of planets and stars. Some had huge alien populations, which made it hard for him to pick out the different races gathered there. Other planets had no life whatsoever, making his chore much easier.  
  
As he came to the last line of planets he was going to search today, King Kai sensed a faint aura. It was located on a remote planet far away from Planet Vegita, which made it hard for him to believe that the old man and his grandson could have traveled that far and not be able to read the whole book. Still, the aura was definitely a sayian. After six hours of searching, he'd found him.  
  
But right now, King Kai was starving and tired. He'd contact Jarell tomorrow. Right now, he wanted food.  
  
From outside the fabric of time and space, he slept. The darkness around him was cold and clean, keeping his body in an extended state of suspended animation. His heart rate was steady, slowly pumping black blood through his enormous body. He didn't breathe, for there was no air outside the realm of space. He had no age, since time did not exist here. Only he existed, and here he could rest for all eternity. 


	4. Entrance of Evil

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Chichi, Bulma, and Videl just stood and watched. No matter how many meals they had with these sayians, the site of the feeding frenzy in front of them never became routine. Goku was racking up rice bowls as if they were candy wrappers, and Vegita was nearly finishing off the chicken. Gohan hoarded the soup and slurped every bowl as if it were the leftover milk after the cereal was gone.  
  
Dishes were now leaning towers as the sayians continued their feast. Goten and Trunks were no slouches either. They had reached the dinner table before anyone else and were now on their fiftieth bowl of rice. Pan didn't eat nearly as much, as was now watching the men inhale their food.  
  
"You could lose a hand in there," said Videl.  
  
"Does Gohan eat like this back home?" Bulma asked the young wife.  
  
"Oh no," Videl answered. "I told him we have to set a good example for Pan to follow, so he always has good manners at the dinner table. But I guess now that he's back with the guys, it's ok to pig out like he used to."  
  
Chichi stood back and smiled. This was how a family should be. Everyone was together, and no one was fighting. All she heard was the beautiful sound of everyone enjoying her cooking.  
  
"More rice anyone?" Chichi asked as she carried a gargantuan punch bowl full of steaming rice.  
  
"Oh yeah!" shouted Goku with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Kakarrot," said Vegita after he swallowed the rest of his chicken. "Don't eat it all, I want some more too."  
  
"No problem," Goku returned.  
  
Two minutes later, the punch bowl was empty, and the three sayians were leaning back in their chairs. Goku rubbed his stomach and sighed happily.  
  
"Now that's my kind of meal," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan added. "I wish I could eat this good everyday."  
  
Videl's face reddened.  
  
"What was that?" she shouted.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said when he realized what he just said. "Uh…I mean I can't believe I get to eat like I do everyday."  
  
"Uh huh," Videl said dryly.  
  
Goku and Vegita couldn't help but laugh at Gohan. He was experiencing what men everywhere experience – the impossible act of pleasing a woman. Both of the older sayians had plenty of experience, seeing as how they were very different than the women they married. Still, if one thing could be said about Goku and Vegita, it was that they were true to their wives, never once considering the thought of anyone else. Gohan felt the same way, always looking at Videl with admiration.  
  
But Gohan was more human-natured than sayian. He wasn't a lover of fighting, but of learning and teaching. That was why he took the job at the university. He wanted to teach those who didn't fight how to think, and how to make a difference by using their minds. He'd leave the martial arts teaching to his father.  
  
A light suddenly appeared from somewhere in front of the creature. A small hole had appeared in the border between the dark dimension and the physical universe. Slowly, the fabric began to rip, both upwards and down. As the tear grew in size, it cast a dim glaze on the figure sleeping. Two huge wings were wrapped tightly around it, keeping in its body heat and casting an obscure shadow on its hidden visage. The leathery flaps between each claw were wrinkled and folded, begging the bony hands of the wings to spread. But the being remained asleep, its time not yet at hand.  
  
"Hey Goku," Bulma said from the sink as she helped Chichi and Videl do the dishes. "Where's Ubuu?"  
  
Goku was with Vegita and Gohan outside. He looked back through the window of the cottage.  
  
"He's with his parents back in his village," Goku told her. "They were having some trouble with the local dinosaurs bothering the farmers. Ubuu's going out there to drive them into the next valley."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said. "Ok."  
  
Bulma still found statements like that unbelievable. When she first met Goku, those large lizards were downright frightening and a big deal to handle. Now, they were like little puppies that were misbehaving. The sayians had no trouble at all in handling the beasts.  
  
Now if only they could handle their appetites…  
  
The rip was growing, stretching ten feet tall and spreading three feet apart. But the creature that slept behind it was still motionless, a vague figure in the darkness of nothing. But now the light coming from the universe was shining more brightly, illuminating the two large wings like they were solar panels. A long, red tail hung below the beast, also still and lifeless.  
  
Piccolo finally finished his training for the day. Feeling mentally and physically exhausted, he decided to find head for god's house, the place of dwelling for the earth's guardian. There, he'd find rest, and quench his thirst. Slowly he stood to his feet. The ground all around his was singed from his energy, leaving a ring of devastation around him. But the ground was soon erupted by the green alien's take off. He headed towards the setting sun, leaving behind him a trailing streak of displaced air.  
  
King Kai couldn't believe how much food he was eating, and how disgustingly fast he was eating it. He'd picked up too many bad habits when he was with Goku and his friends. Bowls upon bowls of what used to be rice were piling up in front of him. The little fast food stand he had decided to stop at was going to go run out of food if he kept eating like this. Reluctantly, King Kai made himself feel full. He paid the cook and headed for the Grand Kai's palace, only two miles away. He could just transport himself there, but he felt guilty for eating that much food. This way, he could work off those annoying calories.  
  
The rip that opened the doorway between the two dimensions stopped growing. It was now twenty feet high, and fifteen feet from side to side. Past the frayed edges of the eternal fabric, the light from distant stars shined into the blackness of the dark realm beyond. The creature was fully exposed to the light, and, though the light was very dim, its body temperature was beginning to rise. His heartbeat came at closer intervals now, and the black blood flowed faster through his thick veins. His body was reviving.  
  
"So, Goku," said Vegita. "Just how much stronger have you gotten since we last met?"  
  
The two sayians were still standing outside. The night air was refreshing to them, and since Gohan had gone back inside to help Videl with the dishes, it was good for privacy. Goku knew Vegita must have wanted to know about his progress, and he wanted to know how Vegita was doing.  
  
"I can feel my power level rising little by little," Goku told him. "But I'm not significantly stronger yet than when I was after Boo was destroyed."  
  
"Ha," said Vegita. "Then I'm catching up to you. You'd better watch out, Kakarot."  
  
"But my definition of 'significantly' is different from yours, Vegita," said Goku with a smile.  
  
To Goku's surprise, Vegita was smiling back.  
  
"It's not like it matters anyway," said Vegita. "Even if I could catch up to you, you have the ability to go super sayian 3."  
  
"But not at a price, Vegita," Goku said. "Remember, I can only stay in that form for a little while before I run out of energy and go back to normal."  
  
"It only takes a little while for you to finish your opponent in that stage anyway," said Vegita. "So it really doesn't matter."  
  
In the shadow behind the being's wings, there was movement. Suddenly a bright red light illuminated the pitch, glazing the wings in luminescent crimson. Two red eyes were glowing, their slitted pupils narrowing to focus. A rumbling vibration rang through the creature's body. Its age-old muscles and tendons began to pull and contract, freeing the enormous limbs of the beast from their locked positions. As the muscles tightened, the two huge wings began to spread apart. Like curtains in a theater, the clawed wings slowly were pulled away, revealing a terrifying sight.  
  
King Kai stopped walking. He felt a strange disturbance everywhere around him. But he couldn't pinpoint anything. The feeling was so obscure that he thought it even might just be the rice he ate at that stand. He'd have to remember never to stop at those small shacks because you never know where they get their rice, even up here in heaven.  
  
The wings stretched wide, spanning almost thirty feet from tip to tip. The rubbery skin that stretched between each of the wing's talons were colored in a faint red hue that grew lighter as it was stretched. The being himself was nearly ten feet tall, its huge arms and legs packed with muscle. Red, organic armor guarded its limbs and chest. Two long horns spiked from the top of its forehead, reaching high into the air. More spikes ran from out of its back, following the backbone down to its waist. The tail was ten feet long, tight with muscle.  
  
He was awakened by a thousand years of instinct, adrenaline finally returning the thrill of being alive again. His eternal purpose filled his thoughts. The universe was an organism by itself, always clean and pure. But living creatures were not supposed to be a part of it. They were a disease, a virus to the sterility of the galaxies.  
  
This was why he was created. Formed in the bowls of hell by flame and brimstone, he was the purifier. His purpose was clear to him. Life must end.  
  
The being of darkness approached the rip in time and space. He saw the infected universe that lay beyond the borders of the dark realm. His red eyes narrowed in disgust, sickened by the sight he saw. Even outside that dimension, he could feel the life forces of the contaminants living there.  
  
With energy summoned from sinister determination, the creature moved forward. He closed his wings, tightening his massive frame to allow him to breach the mystic barrier. His head passed through the riff.  
  
King Kai had reached the base of the stairs that led to the front doors of the Grand Kai's palace. That was where he was when he felt the dark presence.  
  
"%&@#," Kai growled to himself.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was sensing. A huge force of pure evil was entering the universe, darkening everything. His senses were overwhelmed, as his antennae on the top of his had were immediately singed. The signal of the presence was too intense. He couldn't concentrate.  
  
From behind him, the Grand Kai had emerged from his palace and now stood on the top of the stairs. His expression told everything he was feeling. Great drops of sweat were rolling down his face, and his eyes were marred with sadness. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real.  
  
Goku laughed as Vegita spit out his coffee. The sayian prince never once had tasted the drink before, but it was obvious that he hated it after just one sip. Bulma frowned, taking the mug away from her husband's hands and giving him back his beer. The sayain guzzled down the cold drink, trying to rid his mouth of the disgusting aftertaste of the sludge earthlings called coffee.  
  
Goku suddenly stopped laughing. He stood paralyzed, his expressing changing from amusement to terror. Vegita noticed his friend's stare but didn't understand what had come over him – then he did. Vegita felt it too. It was too far away to pinpoint, but there was a dark presence out there. It was intense, making it hard to concentrate on exactly what it was, but it was evil…pure evil. The strength of it was indescribable, far outweighing both of the sayian's auras.  
  
Gohan ran outside, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.  
  
"What the," he shouted.  
  
But he found no answer to the question he half-asked. The others couldn't say anything. Truth was they didn't know what to make of it. The aura that had hit them was incredible, unbelievable in power.  
  
Piccolo swore several times when the presence hit him. It was too evil for his mind to comprehend. The intensity of the darkness he was feeling was too much. His senses were being overwhelmed.  
  
Everyone with a capable fighting level felt the presence. Though some only felt a subconscious tug, anyone with high power levels were hit big. Every one of the Z Fighters felt the dark aura enter the universe. Krillin cringed at Kame's house. Tien and Chouzu stood in disbelief. Yamacha was on a crosswalk in the middle of Capital City when he felt it, making dozens of angry commuters honk at the dazed man standing in their way. Even Mr. Satan felt it, though only slightly, passing it off as indigestion. 


	5. Bad News

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks came running outside, joining the others as they stared off into the night sky.  
  
"What is that?" Trunks asked his father.  
  
Vegita didn't answer him. He was trapped in the trance of fear, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Frustrated with now being answered, Trunks turned to Goku. But he too had his stare fixed on the night sky.  
  
"It's," Goku said with hesitation. "It's an aura…but it's so evil." He paused again, cringing at the dark power he was feeling. "I don't know who or what it is, but I'm going to find out."  
  
The others finally shifted their stare towards Goku. He had placed his right hand up to his face, touching his forehead with his fingers. After a few moments of searching, Goku locked onto King Kai's aura and disappeared.  
  
Goku immediately recognized his surroundings. He was standing outside of the Grand Kai's house, where he'd been in the afterlife. But right in front of him was the person he was here to search for, King Kai. The blue master was so focused on the new presence in the universe that it took some waving on Goku's part to get his attention.  
  
"King Kai," said Goku. "Hey, snap out of it."  
  
"Huh?" said the startled master. "Oh, it's you, Goku."  
  
Goku was amazed. Even King Kai was spooked by this new dark aura.  
  
"Yeah," continued Goku. "What's the deal? What's going on? What's that dark aura out there?"  
  
King Kai didn't answer him. Truth was he didn't want to. But Goku wasn't satisfied with the silent treatment.  
  
"What is it, King Kai," the sayian said firmly. " Whose aura is that?"  
  
The blue master sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"Come with me, Goku," said King Kai.  
  
Goku didn't know what was going on, but he certainly didn't like it. As he followed King Kai up the steps to meet the Grand Kai, Goku saw the bearded mystic wearing a face of uncertain terror. Whatever it all meant, it must be bad…and it was.  
  
Both Kais took Goku into the main parlor of the palace, where the Grand Kai chose to sit down. He almost slouched so far down in the leather chair that he nearly fell off. But King Kai chose to stand. He was sweating profusely, pacing back and forth. The Grand Kai, though usually cool and easy going, spoke suddenly in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"The force we're all feeling," the old Kai said, "is the one thing that I've feared all my life." That statement meant a lot, since the Grand Kai was several thousand years old. "It's one of a legend from my childhood," he continued. "It was so long ago and I tried to forget it…but now it's here."  
  
"What's here?" asked a confused Goku.  
  
"Goku," said King Kai. "This is the legend that we Kais have heard our entire lives, but have chosen to forget. When you here this, you'll understand why."  
  
For the next ten minutes, King Kai told Goku the legend in a somber tone, always hanging his head low. Goku took it surprisingly well, until the part about total destruction.  
  
"What?" the sayian shouted. "You mean there's no way we can stop this thing?"  
  
King Kai remained silent for a moment, and then raised his head quickly.  
  
"I don't think it will do us any real good," the blue master said, "but there may be something we can do."  
  
"Tell me," said Goku.  
  
"Well," said Kai. "I just located another living sayian in the universe!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Goku. "Another sayian? Really? Where? How did he get away from Planet Vegita?"  
  
Kai leaned his head toward the massive front doors of the palace.  
  
"Why don't you ask him," said King Kai.  
  
Goku turned to see Pikkon standing with another man, one ripe with age even in the afterlife. There was a tail wrapped around his waist. The old man spoke.  
  
"So he is alive," the old sayian said with a smile.  
  
Yet another ten minutes passed by as Goku heard the story of the old sayian. Jarell told him of the advanced spaceship, the escape from the planet, and the ancient book that held the secret for defeating the dark monster. 


	6. Sliver of Hope

Gohan stood outside with Videl. She was holding tightly to his hand with both of hers, trying to get some form of encouragement from her husband. But she found none. Gohan was shaken by this new power in the universe. She could feel it too, but it most likely wasn't as intense as the feeling he was getting.  
  
Vegita stood with his arms crossed. He had felt all he wanted of the aura, and was trying to take his mind off it. But he couldn't help it. Maybe it was the actual fear he was feeling, or perhaps the sayian's pride that kept drawing his attention back to it.  
  
Trunks and Goten weren't as affected by the aura, but they still were curious. The two teenagers spent the last half hour making their own speculations about what the power belonged to. They were also curious if it was going to come to earth. Most likely it would. Trouble seemed to always find them.  
  
Chichi and Bulma passed the time inside. The two matriarchs of the strongest families on earth sat quietly at the table. Though the two could barely feel the force at all, they knew it must be serious if the others had acted the way they had. The two women tried to forget it and talk about their children, and how much Goten and Trunks were like their fathers.  
  
Suddenly they felt another presence. Though the two women couldn't really sense power levels, the shouts from the others outside told them who it was.  
  
"Father," said Gohan.  
  
Goku had reappeared next to Vegita. The others were walking toward him when they saw his face.His expression gave no signs of any good news. Vegita stood silent for another few seconds before growing impatient.  
  
"Well?" the sayian prince demanded.  
  
Goku looked at him seriously. Vegita almost had to take a step back after seeing the look in his rival's eyes. But finally, Goku spoke.  
  
"I don't know how much time we have left," Goku said to them. "From what I heard from King Kai, the whole universe might not have much time left."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"Well," said Goku. "To make things short, a great being of death is coming to destroy every living thing in the entire universe."  
  
To Goku's surprise, everyone took that pretty well. Only Videl fainted, Gohan and the two teenagers looked like they wanted to hear more, and Vegita actually seemed excited.  
  
"Is it mortal?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," replied Goku. "But according to what I heard, it's almost invincible. I doubt any of us could do anything against it."  
  
"Nonsense," the sayian prince said. "Nothing's invincible. You and I will deal with this being of darkness. Sayians are the greatest beings in the universe, and no being of death is going to change that."  
  
Goku had to smile. Vegita was always confident, no matter what the circumstances. It was this that Goku admired. Sure, Vegita's attitude could be horrible at times, but the sayian prince had never lost his pride. He was a determined example to follow.  
  
"I don't think being sayians is going to help us this time I'm afraid," said Goku. "This is a legend that even the Kais are afraid of. They even tried hard to forget it."  
  
"Bull#%#," said Vegita. "You're saying that a heritage as great as ours cannot overcome some myth?"  
  
"No," Goku responded. "I'm saying that we might not even need to fight the thing at all."  
  
This was even more infuriating to Vegita than the comment Goku had made before. The sayian prince couldn't imagine getting rid of this beast without fighting it. Such an idea was inconceivable.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Vegita asked.  
  
"We'll," Goku said. "This is just a speculation from King Kai, but there's this book that's supposed to hold the secret to defeating this thing. Two sayians escaped from planet Vegita and crash landed on some planet. They had the book with them when they crashed."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Vegita. "There weren't any other sayians who escaped the planet. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Well I met one of them up in heaven just now," Goku told him. "He was the one who told King Kai about the book in the first place."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Vegita scolded. "You mean to tell me we're taking the word of some dead guy that this book really exists? How do we know he's for real?"  
  
"We don't," replied Goku.  
  
"And how do we know that," continued Vegita, "if this book did exist, it wasn't destroyed when their ship crashed?"  
  
"We don't," replied Goku.  
  
"And how long do we have?" Vegita asked.  
  
"We don't know," said Goku.  
  
"Well," shouted Vegita. "Is there anything we do know?"  
  
"Only that whatever time we do have is ticking away," answered Goku. "King Kai says that the other sayian who escaped had survived the crash, so I should be able to lock onto his aura and transport there. Maybe I can bring them both back and we can get some answers."  
  
Goku could see the frustration on Vegita's face. To be honest, Goku himself was frustrated. He wanted to fight this thing almost more than Vegita did. But being sayian doesn't give a person the right to be selfish, or foolish. A being with an aura like the one he felt is at a far greater level than he, Gohan, or Vegita. Still, at least they might be able to stop this thing before it destroys everything.  
  
"Anyway," said Goku. "I'm going to leave now. Anyone want come with me?"  
  
Vegita sighed again in frustration. If he wasn't going to be able to fight the thing, at least he'd get a chance to get off earth for a while.  
  
"I'm coming," the prince said. "At least it'll keep me occupied." 


End file.
